


Haircut

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Hidge Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hair, Haircuts, Hidge Week 2018, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Pidge is in need of a haircut, but something changes her mind.





	Haircut

Hunk had noticed it before Pidge had really noticed it herself. Funny, considering that it was her hair.  
  
“Oh, I didn’t realize you were letting your hair grow out again,” he said while they were working on upgrading Green’s cloaking device.  
  
Pidge glanced up from her screen and ran her hands through her hair, noticing just how long she let it get. “I guess it’s been a while since I got it cut. Well, with everything going on, I keep forgetting to get it cut.”  
  
“It makes you look a bit more like Katie instead of Pidge,” Hunk said as he doubled checked one of the cloaking modulations. Pidge nodded at him. She had only gotten her hair cut short to sneak into the Garrison disguised as a boy. Then after becoming a Paladin of Voltron, keeping her hair short was simpler and gave her more time to focus on things she felt like were far more important than taking care of her hair. So she made a mental note to get her hair trimmed later that day.  
  
“Though I think it looks really nice,” Hunk said. Pidge blushed. Maybe she could wait a little longer to get a haircut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hidge Week Day 3, prompt is Changes, and I wrote this in about five minutes


End file.
